


One Night at the Ball

by tozierzzz



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Chevalier likes to dress his Monsieur, Louis makes a HUGE mistake, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masquerade Ball, Multi, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierzzz/pseuds/tozierzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Louis sees a gorgeous young woman one night at a masquerade ball, but comes to find that she is not what she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night at the Ball

Louis sighed as he eased through the crowd. It was just another night of the same old gossip, drinking, flirting and gambling. The only difference was tonight everyone was hidden behind masks.

With a bored sigh, the King found himself a corner to hide away in. No need to force himself to share conversation with the nobles or pretend that he had actual interest in this festive event. In truth all he wanted to do was return to his rooms, crawl into his bed and go to sleep.

He halted a passing servant holding a tray of wine and helped himself to a glass. With a sated nod, he waved them away and took a small sip of the sweet red wine.

His eyes moved all over the room, spotting multiple nobles that were familiar to him. There was the beautiful Montespan, who was in the middle of a gambling game. She was dressed in a gorgeous silken cream dress topped with pearls and sparkling diamonds. Her dark hair was swept up in bouncy ringlet curls and she glittered with gems. A true beauty amongst the crowd.

Another was Chevalier, who was in the middle of a conversation with his cousin de Clermont. Both were dressed in stylish blue attire and whispering amongst themselves as they usually did. Sophie, Clermont's daughter, stood not far behind them looking awkward and out of place but strikingly beautiful as well. She always was a pretty girl, but she never truly caught his interest. She was a little too young and inexperienced for his taste.

Oddly enough no matter how much he searched he couldn't find his brother Philippe. It was strange enough that he wasn't all over Chevalier, that was usually where everyone found him. Louis couldn't help but wonder just where his little brother was, it wasn't like him to miss festivities.

The King's thoughts were all lost as he eyed a striking young beauty wading through the crowd, which seemed to part just for her. She had dark onyx hair and piercing pale blue eyes as cold as a winter's morn. A dark blue gown shimmering with diamonds and sapphires clung to her figure, and her hair was pinned up in tight and bouncy curls. She was so stunning Louis' jaw almost dropped down to the floor.

_He **had** to have her._

Quickly he went after her, nearly shoving past any in his way. She seemed to be on her way outside, but not before she stopped to chat with Chevalier. Louis immediately halted his chase and watched the scene unfold with intrigued eyes.

The two shared a rather short conversation, which he wish he could have heard. The Chevalier paid her with what seemed to be compliments as she giggled and looked away shyly. He drew her in, holding her close to him with his arm wrapped around her waist. He whispered in her ear and kissed her temple. Before he allowed her to get away however, he took her hand and gave it a soft kiss.

Once the mysterious beauty was on her own again she made her way outside, where the moon's glow illuminated her. This woman was truly a rare and extraordinary sight.

Louis found his way outside, ignoring the chilly night breeze. He found her making her way down the palace steps and into the gardens, where she knelt down and lightly stroked the blooming flowers.

Seeing his chance to strike, he crept up behind her and knelt down. "Your beauty is unmatched..." He whispered, stroking a bouncy curl. "Tell me fair goddess...have you ever made love on a cloud?"

A soft giggle left her, and Louis felt quite proud of himself. Just as he was about to whisper more seductions into her ear, she spoke.

"Well I don't know Sire does a featherbed count?"

Louis's eyes widened so much they practically bulged and his mouth completely dropped. Trembles ran down his spine as his mind connected that deep and melodious voice to a very familiar face. That voice was no woman's! It belonged to...to...

" _ **PHILLIPE!?**_ " He exclaimed, practically jumping away from him. " _What_... **what** in _**god's**_ name are you--!?"

"Quiet down!" The Prince replied in a hushed tone, rising to his full height. "No one has figured out who I am yet, and I intend to keep it that way."

The King stumbled over his own words, unable to even form a sentence. His eyes raked over his little brother, who still looked so beautiful and...and...enchanting. He gagged and turned away.

" _Why...why are you dressed like that?!_ "

"Well, it was Chevalier's idea..."

  
......................

Philippe smiled as he watched Chevalier tied the laces of his dress in the mirror. He was still a bit shocked at his reflection. He was a bit tall, but it couldn't be helped. The dress fit like a glove, and the cosmetics on him were an almost heavenly touch on him. He looked like any other beautiful young maiden preparing for a ball, and the best part of it was the mask truly concealed any of his masculine features.

He jumped a bit when his lover kissed his shoulder. "You look so gorgeous my sweet." Chevalier mused, running a hand over his back until he reached his rear and gave it a nice squeeze. "I just want to tear this dress right off you and--!"

"Stop it." The Prince giggled, picking up his fan and swatting the blonde's hands away from him. "We don't have time to--!"

Chevalier quickly pulled him back, both arms wrapping around his waist. He placed a trail of kisses up the Prince's soft pale skin, and softly ground into the other. "Oh my love...we can always make time."

Philippe gasped, fighting back a smile as his lover continued to tease him with kisses. Weakly he fought against the blonde's grip, letting out a startled yelp when the other attacked his neck's sensitive spot.

"A..ah, no!" He nearly cried, laughing and blushing like a young girl. He shied away from the kisses and turned to face him. "St..stop it! Chevalier! E..enough!"

Sighing, the blonde gave in and enveloped him in a hug instead. He whined, nuzzling his shoulder. "Fine have it your way, but later on tonight--!"

Philippe grinned, opening his fan and lightly fanning his face. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to hold in my anticipation."

  
........................

"So, don't feel alone. You're certainly not the only man tonight who has tried to--!"

"Brother... _stop_ talking."

Louis shook his head, refusing to even look at his younger sibling. While he did look undeniably gorgeous...he brought unbearable thoughts to the King's head.

Seemingly unaware of his brother's shame and uncomfortableness, the Prince continued his teasing. "I must say, I honestly didn't believe it would fool everyone much less my own brother." Philippe teased with a grin. "Although I'm not sure how I should feel about your earlier comments--!"

"Please." Louis murmured, stopping him with the raise of his hand. "Please just...don't. Be sure that no one else discovers that you're dressed like this. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go--!"

"Drown yourself in wine and try to process the fact that you just invited your own brother to--!"

" _ **Philippe!**_ "

"It was a jest brother!" The Prince exclaimed, chuckling in amusement. "Relax. I'm sure you can beg God for forgiveness and he'll understand."

The King shook his head and turned away. "I..I'm going to bed." He announced softly, heading back towards the party and trying to ignore his brother's teasing glance that seemed to burn into his back as he escaped.

This night had taken a turn for the absolute worst and nothing was going to stop him from running off to his room and crawling into his bed. He honestly didn't know if anything would ever be able to convince him to leave his rooms ever again.

Shivering, Louis rejoined the glittering assembly of partygoers only to once again push his way through the crowd. On his way out his eyes found Chevalier's and the blonde gave him an almost knowing grin. With another tremble, the King turned away and hurried towards the doors.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a of a post I saw on tumblr, and I firmly believe that something like this might have happened simply because...Philippe was a very beautiful man and he liked to look prettier than everyone else XD


End file.
